Teaching students about audio, visual, or audio-visual media (as may be done in film or music classes) may be challenging as traditional textbooks are not adapted to drawing a student's attention to certain aspects of the media in an efficient and contextual manner. Traditional textbooks typically provide a description of the media that is unconnected to the media itself. This approach relies on the student to infer the associations between the description and the media and to access such content in the appropriate sequence and context.